Hero Prodigy
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Apollo the Super Pup's headquarters at nighttime and zoom in slowly. Cut to outside a room with the door barely opened; it moves slowly and Rubble advances out. He drags behind a yellow blanket with wrenches on it. The young bulldog strides forward and turns his head to look here and there, as if looking for something or someone. Then a voice called out) Apollo: (from o.s.) Hey, Rubble (The bulldog turns around sees his idol dusting off his shelves) Rubble: Oh! There you are, Apollo Apollo: Were you looking for me, dude? Rubble: Yeah. I can’t sleep. So...what are you doing right now? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Apollo: I’m just doing last-minute chores (When he proceeds to stand up, some shiny thing falls out of his pocket; it’s a diamond. Rubble saw it and gasps) Rubble: Apollo. What’s that diamond? (The hero looks down to see that this precious stone has fallen from his pocket) Apollo: Oh. This diamond? It was a gift I got from a friend. It was a while ago Rubble: Wow. A friend gave that to you? Apollo: Yep (Rubble looks back at the diamond, studies it for a while before piping up with an idea) Rubble: Well...I’ve always wondered how you became a superhero Apollo: Wait. You mean I never told you that story? Rubble: I don’t think so Apollo: Well, don’t you worry. Maybe in the morning I’ll tell you and your friends all about it Rubble: Actually, I was hoping if you could tell me the story now Apollo: Oh. You want to know now? (Rubble nods while panting with excitement) Sure thing. Anything for my number one fan. (Both sat down) It all started, just years ago. I was just a small puppy, probably as young as you (Wavering dissolve to a meadow, panning from a large patch of dirt in the grass then stop on a certain house. Young Apollo, whom looks similar to Older Apollo, but is not wearing his superhero clothing, walks out of that house and moves a toy firetruck around while imitating its blaring sirens) Apollo: (voiceover) This was way before I became interested in superheroes (Three kids run over here; a gray-furred male Siberian husky pup, a brown cockapoo pup whose design looks identical to Skye except she has blue eyes and no fluff on her forehead, and a tan female golden retriever pup. These three are Rocco, Sadie, and Lola, respectively. These are his friends) (Dissolve to a long shot of the four friends playing in this patch of dirt, a few houses visible in the background. This shot reveals they’re in Tumbleweed Village) Rubble: (voiceover) You used to live in Tumbleweed Village? (Back to the present with the pair) Apollo: Yep. This was before I had these awesome headquarters (Cut back to the past; Young Apollo runs out of his house to meet up with his friends. Just then, two devious pups walk up to them. The first one is a brown pitbull pup. The second is a brown dachshund pup. These two are Killer and Biter, respectively) Killer/Biter: Hey, jerks! (Laughter from the two) Apollo: (voiceover) That’s right. I had to deal with troublemakers (Rocco, Sadie, and Lola back away, but Young Apollo just smiled and waved to them) Apollo: (voiceover) You see, Rubble. I was a rather strange pup. And by that, I mean...I was friendly to everyone, and I mean, everyone I come across to. Even the baddest of the bad Killer: So...what are you kids up to? Rocco: It’s none of your business, Killer Sadie: Yeah, like, so...get a move on, like, somewhere else Killer: Oh-ho! Look at this; Sadie the Baby is telling us to go away. How stupid is that, Biter? Biter: (laughs) You got dat right, bruh! Lola: Guys, go away! Young Apollo: Hey, don’t tell them to go away! Maybe they just want to be friends! Killer/Biter: Friends with you? Killer: (to Young Apollo) Dude, did you get dropped on the head when you were a baby or something? We’re not the friendliest pups around here Biter: Yeah. So...trying to make friends with us is like trying to make friends with...a psychopath, man (Killer shoots a glare at his twin) Biter: What? They ain't very nice people either Killer: Shut up, Biter Young Apollo: Well then, maybe I can teach you guys to be nice (The twins made gagging noises) Killer: What?! Do you know who you’re talking to? Young Apollo: (smiling) Pups that need to be taught the art of kindness? Killer: NO! Poisonro and I are superheroes in-training Rocco/Sadie/Lola: Huh? Killer: Superheroes in-training. We’re trying to become superheroes. We learn to be brave, strong, and fast Young Apollo: (smiling) That’s funny, coming from you pups. You two aren’t very nice, but you said you want to become superheroes Sadie: I’m sure superheroes are nice Killer: Uh, Biter and I don’t do nice. We do this just to become tougher (Cut to frame all) Killer: So, how about we test your courage? For starters, we can check out the Tumbleweed Forest Rocco/Sadie/Lola: (fearfully) Tumbleweed Forest?! Killer: Yeah. Unless you’re scared. (Biter laughs) (Rocco, Sadie, and Lola leave one by one after stating their refusals) Rocco: You must be crazy to think we can go in there Sadie: I may like adventure, but I don’t wanna get too dangerous Lola: Like, no way am I go there. My mother, like, literally told me the Tumbleweed Forest is too dangerous (The only puppy left is Young Apollo) Killer: I suppose you’re leaving too, huh? Young Apollo: No, but can I ask a question? Killer: Yeah, whatever... Young Apollo: What’s a superhero? Killer/Biter: You serious? Biter: Superheroes are the bravest people ever, you know what I'm sayin'? Killer: Yeah. They are courageous, strong, fast, agile, willing to take risks, and are not afraid to get dangerous Young Apollo: Sounds like fun Killer: Uh, yeah. About that...adventures aren’t supposed to be fun Young Apollo: I’ll bet this one is. Let’s go, let’s go! Killer: Well then, let’s get a move on (Dissolve to the trio approaching the entrance to the Tumbleweed Forest) Killer: You see, lil’ dude, this here is --- Young Apollo: (happily) --- Tumbleweed Forest! Killer: They say that --- Young Apollo: (happily) --- it’s very dangerous Killer: Kid, shut up! All right, listen to me. It is rumored that there’s a creepy monster lurking around here. Nobody knows what his intentions are, but most assume they might do bad Young Apollo: (surprised) Ooooh! Can we see this monster? Biter: What a crazy lil' dawg he is Killer: Okay, cut the chat, guys. Let’s go find that monster (In they go; dissolve to the trio walking through the darkness of the forest) Killer: Ugh, my eyes need a break from this darkness. I feel like I’m going blind here Young Apollo: Then how come you didn’t bring a lighter with you or something? Killer: Duh! Superheroes don’t need anything to light up the way when they’re going to some dark place Young Apollo: Ha! Who says you don’t need flashlights? Killer: Uh, I did Biter: (takes out flashlight) I bought mine...y'know, just in case Killer: You won’t be needing that, Biter! Put it away or I’m breaking it (The dachshund does what he’s told. They continue walking forward) Rubble: (voiceover) They didn’t use a flashlight? Apollo: (voiceover) Well, they’re kids. They think they’re tough enough to go into a dark forest without one. Anyway, let me just skip to the part where they found a place where said monster is said to be hiding in (As if it’s a TV show, it fast-forwards and stops at the trio advancing towards a large cave. They look around) Young Apollo: Is this it? Killer: Yep. This is where the monster is said to be hiding in Young Apollo: In that cave? Killer: Yeah, duh! Young Apollo: So what do we do? Killer: Easy. We just lure him out Young Apollo: Lure? What does that mean? KIller: It means we’re trying to force him out of the cave with...with...stuff! Young Apollo: What kinds of stuff? Killer: Ugh...you know...food Biter: The smell of skunks Killer: Even our voices (He cautiously walks toward the cave and calls out, making his voice echo a bit) Killer: Hey! Monster! If you can hear me, say something now!! (They wait for a noise or said monster to run out...but they are only met with silence) Biter: Nothing’s happening. Does the monster even know we's here? Killer: I’m willing to bet he heard us. He’s probably giving us the silent treatment Young Apollo: (happily) Oh. Maybe the monster’s just shy Killer: No way. If the monster is shy, then he might run off somewhere else Young Apollo: Then maybe he’s sleeping. Oh! We shouldn’t disturb him Killer: I’m absolutely sure the monster heard us, whether it’s shy or sleeping Young Apollo: Oh oh! Maybe the monster’s deaf. You know, he’s not alive Killer: Kid, deaf means he can’t hear. Well, if he can’t hear us, then maybe he could either see us or smell our presence Biter: Either way… (fearfully) ...there could be more of those monsters Killer: (turns to him) No. Don’t say that! Biter: I bet it gon' just eat us all in one bite Killer: Dude, stop! You’re freaking me out! (he starts whimpering as tears fall from eyes) I have a reputation of being the bravest and toughest pup in Tumbleweed Village, Biter! That’s what everyone in the village sees me as and I want them to look at me as that kind of pup! I swear, if you make me break in front of that crazy little pup, I will --- (turns to Apollo) --- hey, why aren’t you freaking out, kid? Young Apollo: (happily) What’s so wrong with being scared? Everybody gets scared sometimes. (Killer wipes away his tears) Killer: Bah! I bet your parents told you that. I’m the toughest pup in the village, so nothing scares me. You got that? Young Apollo: Yes, I do (Now a noise finally breaks the silence, besides the talking; an angry growl. The two bully pups twins start shaking in their spots) Biter: (tearfully) I want my mommy! Killer: I’m fleeing for my life! (Just then, a three-foot-tall creature emerges from the cave: it is a large white bird/dinosaur hybrid. It’s got a beak/talons/wings of a bird and a long neck/large body of a dinosaur. It has a dark blue marking on its face that resembles a mask, blue underbelly, and dark gay spikes that run down to its long tail. It roars loud enough to scare the twins away. When it sees Young Apollo, it shrieks and hides behind a tree. Cut to a close-up of the bottom portion of the tree; Drizzle, the rumored monster, peeks his head out) Young Apollo: Huh? (happily) Hey, you! So...you’re that monster everyone’s talking about, right? See, I never knew there was some real monster here. So, these two pups came up to me and my friends and told us this crazy rumor about a scary monster here! I pretty much just tagged along out of curiosity. I really wanted to know what the monster looked like, and now...I’m looking at you! Drizzle: (meekly) Uh...that...that’s interesting. Young Apollo: Hm. I was right. You are shy Drizzle: Wh-what? Uh...no, it’s just...you’re the first person whose ever been so friendly to me Young Apollo: (confused) First? What do you mean by that? Drizzle: W-Well, it’s just...I’m just...uh, I’m so used to people treating me like dirt...and ignoring me...Th-They’ve never been so nice to me Young Apollo: (smiling) What are you talking about? Those people think you’re scary, that’s all Drizzle: Uh, yeah. Um...that’s just it. I...I wasn’t trying to be scary. I just wanted to make a friend… (looking down, sadly) ...but I’m afraid...that won’t happen. I’m guessing you don’t want to be friends with me either Young Apollo: Oh, come on! I was nice to you, so yeah! Let’s be friends! Drizzle: Are...Are you serious? Young Apollo: Yeah! Except...there is one question, though. What’s a superhero? Drizzle: Hm...a superhero is someone who saves others. Why do you ask? Young Apollo: I just want to know if you anything about superheroes (The monster’s voice goes from zero to courageous in a matter of seconds) Drizzle: Heck yeah! I know tons about being a superhero! I used to be one… (hangs head, sadly) ...but I can’t be one anymore Young Apollo: Why? Drizzle: Why? Uh… (looks around) ...I don’t think it’s none of your concern, little doggie. My superhero days are over Young Apollo: Please? Let’s go save innocent lives Drizzle: Wait, hold on. Why don’t we start here as practice? Young Apollo: You mean, like saving animals? Drizzle: Yeah Young Apollo: Oh! I love that idea! Drizzle: Come with me! (He leads the young pup into the cave. Cut to the interior; few paintings are hung up, a bookshelf sits in the corner, plus a door and a bonfire in the middle. There are logs across from the bonfire) Young Apollo: Wow! This is a nice place. Is this your home? Drizzle: Yeah. It sure is Young Apollo: Wow. It’s like I’m walking into a dungeon. (sits on a log) So...where do we start? Drizzle: Well, there are rumors going around about an amazing treasure that lies deep in this forest Young Apollo: Sweet! Can we go look for it? And maybe we can be superheroes to the animals on our way! Drizzle: Um...I don’t think so. I’m not an explorer, kid Young Apollo: Come on! It’ll be fun! You said we can save innocent lives! (The creature mulls it over, then smiled at the pup) Drizzle: All right. Let’s do it (Dissolve to a long shot of the duo walking down a dimly lit area of the forest) Rubble: (voiceover) Wow. You guys did a lot together, huh? (Then to a montage of the duo saving several animals from danger of all kinds; a turtle nearly falling over a cliff, healing a sick stray cat, stopping two snakes from fighting each other, feeding an army of starving beetles, and returning a lost egg to a mother bird) Apollo: (voiceover) “Yep. We did a lot of things most superheroes do. We saved a turtle from falling off a cliff, helping out a lizard when it can’t climb down a tree by itself, and even helped a mother bird find one of her eggs when it went missing Rubble: (voiceover) Like real superheroes would! Apollo: (voiceover) Yeah. Sort of like that (A third shows the two friends walking out of a cave, chatting. Pan away from them to a seventeen-year-old brown haired boy in an explorers outfit. He watches them with slight suspicion. He will be known as Gibson) Gibson: That creature...Could that be…? (Fade to black) (Fade in to the Tumbleweed Village park, where Rocco, Sadie, and Lola meet up. Young Apollo walks out of his house, cheerful as ever) Young Apollo: Hi, guys! Sadie: Oh, hey! We were planning to hang out at my house. Want to come with us? Young Apollo: Oh, I’d love to, but I’m going to go see a friend (With that, he merrily runs down the path to the forest) Rocco: Okay, this is strange. Why is little Apollo always going into the Tumbleweed Forest? Lola: Yeah. When there’s that monster lurking in there? Sadie: Guys, he’s been doing this for the past few weeks. Don’t you think we should tell his parents? Rocco: No way, man! They’ll blow up at him for going into such a dangerous place!” Lola: Little Apollo’s parents are very nice, so I’m sure they’ll be worried sick for him Sadie: Yeah, right Lola: Sadie! (Just then, Biter and Killer came up to them) Killer: Hey, guys! Where’s your little friend at? Sadie: The Tumbleweed Forest Killer: Again? Rocco: Yeah Killer: But that monster is in there! Why would he go in there?! Lola: I don’t want to know why Sadie: He’s been doing this since a few weeks ago. Killer, why do you even care anyway? Lola: Yeah. In fact, since it was your idea to bring him in there, I suggest you go find him Killer: What? Me?! He literally decided to tag along with me and Biter! How could you say it was my fault? I was trying to see if that monster is there! Gibson: (from o.s.) Excuse me (The pups look to their right to see the young explorer walking up to them) Gibson: Forgive me for eavesdropping, but you said your friend is in the Tumbleweed Forest? Sadie: Yes, that’s right, sir. But...who are you? Gibson: I’ll get to the introductions later, but first, I need to speak with your friend’s parents. Are they around here somewhere? Lola: Oh. They’re in that house over there (She points to the house that is not too far from where they are) Gibson: Thanks. I think you kids should come with me and try to explain everything to the parents Pups: Okay! (Dissolve to a long shot of the house, then cut to the interior. Young Apollo’s parents gasped. They are both white dogs like Apollo, except bigger, and the father has brown eyes, while the mother has green) “Apollo's Father”: Wait a second. Are you…? Gibson: Gibson, the village explorer. And you two must be Apollo’s parents, correct? “Apollo’s Mother”: Yes, but what’s going on? Gibson: Well, miss, it seems there are a certain group of puppies that have to tell you what’s happening Sadie: Miss, our friend has been going into the Tumbleweed Village everyday (Both the parents are shocked) “Apollo’s Father”: What?! Lola: It’s true! Rocco: You guys didn’t know? “Apollo’s Mother”: No Gibson: And I believe one of the scorpions mentions something about...a monster lurking in that forest (He is referring to Toxico) Killer: Me? Gibson: You’ve seen the monster, correct? Killer: Yeah. It was terrifying! Gibson: Can you try to describe what it looks like? Killer: Well...it’s like a bird mixed with a dinosaur. It’s huge and has a white body and blue markings all over “Apollo’s Father”: Hmmm. Doesn’t sound like a huge threat “Apollo’s Mother”: (fearfully) But still! What will become of our little son?! Gibson: Just try to relax, miss. Though...there is something I have to tell you all… (Fade to black) (Fade in to the duo advancing down a path leading up to a stone temple) Young Apollo: Is this it? Drizzle: Yes. Yes it is Young Apollo: (happily) Sweet! Let’s go get that treasure! Drizzle: Just hold on a second. That temple might be full of traps Young Apollo: Aw, don’t you worry. Have we ever let a single trap stop us from being brave? Drizzle: Heh. Oh, what the heck. Let’s go Gibson: (from o.s.) Hold it! (The young pup looks behind him with confusion) Apollo: (voiceover) Right here, Rubble. It was right there that I was not prepared for what’s coming (Just then, in comes several people; Apollo’s friends, parents, the two bullies, Gibson, and two zookeepers wielding a large net) “Apollo’s Father”: Son! Thank goodness you’re okay! “Apollo’s Mother”: You’re not hurt, are you? Young Apollo: (happily) Wow! Mom and Dad are here! Are we having a party? Oh! I bought the noisemakers and everything! Gibson: Kid, whatever you do, just stay calm Young Apollo: Oh, I’m not scared. My friend and I are just having loads of fun saving animals from danger Rocco: Well, you should be scared. That creature next to you isn’t what you think he is Young Apollo: (happily) He’s a monster, right? That’s what everyone has been saying Gibson: Actually, kid, that thing is not a monster Young Apollo: Drizzle is not a "thing". He’s my friend Killer: Oh, for crying out loud! He’s from the zoo! Young Apollo: (confused) He...what? Gibson: He’s an exotic animal that escaped from the zoo. Zookeepers and officials have been searching the entire region for this creature. It’s been going on for years (The young puppy looks up at Drizzle, who couldn’t dare to make eye contact with him) Young Apollo: Drizzle? Is...Is that…? Gibson: Yes, kid. Now...just step aside so we can --- Young Apollo: NOO!!! (Everyone else backed away at his sudden outburst) Young Apollo: It’s not fair! It’s not fair! None of you understand! Drizzle isn’t just some creepy animal that needs to be put back in a zoo! He’s my friend! He taught me everything there is into becoming a superhero! He even admits to not having a single friend in such a long time! Why does all of that have to be taken away from him? Why do you have to take him away from me?! (The father walks up to his son) “Apollo’s Father”: Son, I know you had a special bond with the creature, but you know it had to be done. Drizzle belongs in the zoo and that’s where he has to go (Young Apollo gazes the ground sadly, then slumps down and cries silently) (Song) (Everyone else watches in agony, but Gibson brushes it off after a while) Gibson: Come along, Drizzle Drizzle: Wait...just one last thing. I won’t run away, I promise (He cuddles next to the crying pup, nuzzling his ear. He looks up at the white dino-bird creature; he is met with a small smile) Drizzle: I believe that heroes are our future Saving lives and leading us to our way They show the world what they are inside (He reaches over to wipes the tears from the dog’s face) They give us a sense of pride to make it easier Let the heroes’ loyalty remind us how we all need love (He rests his head on the youngster’s paw) Drizzle: Everybody’s searching for a hero People need someone to look up to I never found any child who fulfill my needs (Young Apollo glances at his parents, who watched with teary-eyed smiles) But that’s when you came to be Then I learned to depend on me (Cut and pan to Young Apollo’s perspective of his friends and semi-bullies, who mirrored the parents’ expressions) Drizzle: I’ve been told some time ago, never to walk in anyone’s shadow If I fail, if I succeed At least I’ve live as I believe (Back to the pair) No matter what they take from me The friend to me, you’ll always be (A close-up of the young pup, now a small smile forms, along with more tears) It’s ‘cause the greatest hero Is right in front of me Go on and follow your dreams For you friend (Zoom out a bit to show him now standing. Now he gives him a big hug; the young pup cries into his chest) Drizzle: The greatest hero Is right in front of me Go on and follow your dreams You are the greatest hero to me (Following him as he crawls beside the semi-bullies; Killer’s face hardens, but Biter is still smiling) Drizzle: I believe that heroes are our future Saving lives and leading us to our way They show the world what they are inside They give us a sense of pride to make it easier Let the heroes’ loyalty remind us how we all need love (To Young Apollo; he puts an arm/wing around him) I’ve been told some time ago, never to walk in anyone’s shadow If I fail, if I succeed At least I’ve live as I believe No matter what they take from me The friend to me, you’ll always be (Young Apollo grins) Young Apollo/Drizzle: It’s ‘cause the greatest hero Drizzle: Is right in front of me Go on and follow your dreams You are the greatest hero to me Young Apollo: The greatest hero Is right in front of you I’ll go and follow my dreams I am the greatest hero to you (The stony countenances in the area have softened. Now he brings out the diamond that Apollo dropped earlier in the episode) Drizzle: And if by chance, that special dream Is what you’ve been dreaming of Leads you to your dream Find your strength in love (The young puppy takes the diamond and both embrace once again) (Song ends) Drizzle: Go on and be a hero for me...young one Gibson: Are you ready to go now, Drizzle? (The creature turns to him) Drizzle: Yes, I am. (to Young Apollo) Remember what I told you, little one. And...goodbye (Gibson and the zookeepers lead the monster away) Young Apollo: (tearfully) Drizzle! I’ll miss you! (Friends and family come to gather around. Zoom out slowly) Apollo: (voiceover) I had no choice but to be separated from him Rubble: (voiceover) But...can’t you take him in, like he can be your pet? Apollo: (voiceover) I don’t think we’re allowed to have zoo animals as pets Rubble: (voiceover) Oh (Dissolve back to the present, a close-up of the diamond in the hero's paw is shown. Zoom out to frame him and Rubble, the latter sipping from a tea cup) Apollo: And this is where this diamond came from Rubble: It’s like a reminder of what you and Drizzle when through, right? Apollo: Yeah, something like that. So I did what he told me; to be a hero for him Rubble: Wow! That was such an amazing story! Apollo: I’ll tell all your friends all about it in the morning. But for right now, why don’t we head back to our sleeping bags? Rubble: Okay (The two of them get into their sleeping bags and slowly fall asleep) Rubble: Good night, Apollo...(snores) Apollo: Good night, Rubble...(snores) (The camera pans away from the two sleeping pups, then dissolve to a long shot of Apollo's headquarters, still nighttime. Fade to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four